Many Unhappy Returns of the Year
by HellIsHere
Summary: Beast boyXTerra Slight RobinXStarfire. Continuation to 'Things Change'. Terra never really forgot about her life. Now, determined to fix the heart she had once broken, Terra makes a shocking return. However, she isn't the only one making a return, and will the Titans even accept her? Will any of them even be able to forgive her for what she did to Beast boy? Updates Postponed
1. I'm coming home

**People who have read my Harry Potter stories may not be used to me writing Teen Titans stories, but don't worry, neither will take over from the other! Anyway, Enjoy this fic and I hope to see you all in the reviews page! Oh, and if I make any mistakes regarding the events of the Titans' lives or Terra's, please tell me.**

Jump City was a place that had grown accustomed to bizarre and potentially dangerous events and people a long time ago. Still, they were always safe, always watched over, by the ever vigilant Teen Titans.

They were looked up to by thousands, possibly millions of people across the world, and were seen as invincible heroes who (seemingly) felt little to no pain.

Oh how mistaken they were...

Garfield Logan, more commonly known as Beast Boy, or sometimes Changeling was a prime example one who knew pain at its most psychologically destructive. His powers were brought about by a freak accident with a green mutant monkey when he was just a child. He had lost his parents not long afterwards.

After joining the titans, he thought he would be safe from more emotional scarring, but he, like the people of his beloved city was deeply mistaken. The next series of blows came to him in the form of a young girl called Terra, with superpowers to match her name. She could literally shape the landscape and crush enemies into oblivion with her ability to move rock.

Beast boy could recall emotional blow after blow dealt to him through Terra. From crushing his heart and betraying his team to simply running away from him, pain seemed to be walls in a prison closing in on him.

This was particularly ironic, as Terra herself was confined a stone prison for what could have been a year, depending on when she got out. The titans were always so busy that none of them could really say when – a hero's work is never done after all.

And after battle after battle, villains such as Brother Blood, Monstrous demonic overlords such as Trigon and nearly every villain they had ever faced uniting against them under the Brotherhood of Evil, and even a mad run through Tokyo, defeating (in a sense) a mythic supervillain, The Titans prevailed, which is when we join our Green hero today.

* * *

"_Terra..." Beast boy began, before trailing off._

"_Things change Beast boy. The girl you want me to be is just a memory." Terra replied._

"_Come in Beast boy! We need your help!" Robin's voice could be heard over Beast boy's communicator._

"_Come with me." Beast boy pleaded._

"_You go. You're the Teen Titan. That's who __**you**__are. That's not me. I'm not a hero. I don't save the world. I'm just a girl with a geometry test next period and I haven't studied."_

_The young hero watched as the only girl he ever loved faded away into the mass of students at Murakami high._

"_Beast Boy to Robin. I'm on my way. Over"_

* * *

The changeling awoke with a start, reminding himself that it was just a dream and a memory. Nothing but a two year old memory...

"Dude, I so should not have eaten that extra pizza..." he whispered to himself, remembering the inordinate amount he had eaten.

However he knew, deep down that he was still not over everything that had happened between himself and Terra. Getting over her and moving on was the hardest thing he had ever had to do, as evidenced by the fact that he still hadn't done it. Of course, he was the only one that knew that.

He had at least respected Terra's wishes and left her to continue school and live her normal life – she was happy there and that was what mattered.

Beast boy then amused himself by playing late night video games. Gears of war 2 had recently come out and he and Cyborg could scarcely find a better way to spend their time than using a chainsaw bayonet to tear through the many drones of the locust horde.

This night was a special one for Beast boy and his beloved Gears of war 2 campaign. He was nearly finished with it... just one more hammer strike and...

"YEEAHHH! Finally! A GAME WHERE I BEAT CYBORG TO THE END!" he yelled, loudly enough to only scrape the surface of how happy he was at beating the campaign faster than Cyborg.

"Hmm. I'm hungry." He said to himself, before starting to prepare a _very _early breakfast for himself, while listening to the locust queen's speech at the end of the game. Well... he wasn't really listening until he heard one particular part.

"All that you held dear... all that you held close... is washed away, into the sea of distant memory."

This make Beast boy's stomach do a flip as he remembered how Terra was 'washed away into the sea of distant memory'. She almost said the same thing herself... how the true Terra was just a memory... but he couldn't think about that when his life was improving.

For Beast boy, life used to be so hard that it could only get better, and thankfully, it did. Life truly was improving and he loved it. Apart from the dreams and memories about Terra, but Raven assured him that they would pass. Although she said so in... not the most comforting way. Somewhere along the lines of-

"_She doesn't want to remember you. You should treat her the same way. Forget about her before she hurts you again. It's simple to forget her and pointless to mope about what once was."_

Beast boy was under the suspicion that Raven didn't even believe that Terra was even back in the first place, but was thankful that she cared about him enough to offer advice, as blunt as it was. Thinking about the support he had received from his fellow Titans on the road to recovery from the 'Terra situation', Beast boy smiled as he started to bite down into his tofu; he had the greatest friends anyone could ask for.

* * *

Somewhere on the outskirts of Jump city was a damp and filthy cave – not exactly ideal accommodation for a high school student on a near freezing winter day, and yet there was one, lying deep within the confines of the cave.

To anyone who didn't know her, on first glance she would look too fragile to survive in the harsh yet beautiful area which mother nature still controlled. However, anyone who knew her would also know that what she lacked in physical strength, she more than made up for with her unique abilities.

This girl was extremely thin, had bright Blonde hair and big blue eyes. Ordinary on the outside, until her powers were seen. She was Terra, the same girl responsible for Beast boy's emotional turmoil over two years ago, and the same girl who had been living a lie ever since.

She may have acted as if she remembered nothing when talking to Beast boy, but that was far from the truth. She remembered everything. Quite literally – she was conscious during her imprisonment as a statue and she even saw the plaque the Titans left her.

She was truly touched at the time, but after a while, she (correctly) assumed that they would be angry if she returned, angry mostly for what she did to Beast boy, not her betrayal.

She had intended to pretend that she remembered nothing for more than one reason. Firstly, she wanted to stop hurting Beast boy once and for all, even if he had to endure more pain to get to such a stage. This didn't mean Terra felt no pain through it either, in fact she cried for hours after their last encounter – despite knowing that it was for the best, she knew she had indefinitely driven him away.

However, during the last few months and having not seen Beast boy for so long, she began to feel that she had done the wrong thing, yet again, and Beast boy was of course the one to pay the price. However, a few days after their last encounter, she found a Titans communicator in her locked book locker. How he knew which locker was hers and how he got into her locker was a mystery, but she kept the communicator ever since then, and now she was holding it close to her chest, as if it where all she had left of her previous life. Then again... it really was all she had left of that wild, fast and furious life.

She then did something she thought she would regret for years, yet had been wanting to do for a long time. She opened the communicator and turned it to locator mode. Using the communicator, she found Beast boy. Or at least, she found where his communicator would be. As she assumed, he was at Titans Tower.

_I hope he hasn't given up on me completely yet... but then again it's been so long... Doesn't matter if he has or hasn't. He's suffered enough. I'm going to see him, one last time, even if the others kill me first. Tomorrow though. I look like a lethargic zombie without sleep. I'd rather look as good as I can for him._ She thought to herself.

"Sit tight Beast boy. I'm coming home."

Sleep at last found the lonely girl, who for the first time in over two years, slept with a smile on her face.

* * *

The next morning found Cyborg yelling at the T.V screen, attempting to finally finish his campaign against the locust horde, at last with success.

"BOOYAH! YO BB GET OVER HERE! I KICKED YOUR BUTT AND I KICKED THE LOCUST'S BUTTS!" Cyborg yelled, reminding Beast boy of the Cole Train, one of the characters in the Gears of war games.

"Nice, but I beat you to it Cy. Check it on my profile." Beast boy replied smugly.

A look of utter horror took over Cyborg's face as he checked Beast boy's profile, and sure enough, he had the achievement for finishing the game. And he got it before the master (A.K.A Cyborg himself) did...

"How... What the- When-" where the extent of Cyborg's next attempts to speak.

"Jealous? I knew I'd kick your metal butt on one of these games one day."

"Oh yeah? Well put in Halo 3 and we'll see who's boss!"

"You're on!"

With that, Beast boy and Cyborg began yet another duel with their supersoldier selves in a classic game of slayer on Standoff, one of the newer Halo 3 maps at the time.

Raven looked on at the two immature heroes, wondering whether they were planning on ever growing up. Or even trying to do so. Shaking her head, she simply floated back to her own room, to meditate.

"Aww man! Nice headshot Cy! Anyway, any ideas on where Rob and Star are?" asked Beast boy.

"Probably making out on the roof or watching the sunset or some other gooey stuff like that. And thanks. I'm the best shot there is, remember?"

"So it looks like I'm winning the bet. Robin and Starfire haven't spent any free time away from each other for two whole weeks! Just another week and you're making me tofu burgers for a month!" said Beast boy, licking his lips at the thought of all those tofu burgers.

"Yeah but don't count your chickens before they hatch. It hasn't been three weeks yet and If they even for a second, hang out with one of us, without the other, You're cleaning the T-car for a month." Said Cyborg.

The pair of them were referring to a bet they made, using Robin and Starfire's nearly inseperable nature ever since their kiss at Tokyo.

After another few hours of shooting the lives out of each other, Cyborg and Beast boy called it a temporary draw, to be settled later, as Cyborg went to his room to recharge.

Beast boy on the other hand, decided to head out to the edge of the island which he used to consider his and Terra's spot. The two of them would always go there to skip stones, play games or just to talk. It wasn't an act of sadness any more, he had stopped lamenting the loss of his first love a long time ago, this was more of an act of respect, to the brave heroine who saved the city by sacrificing herself.

Beast boy looked at his reflection in the water, but noticed that he wasn't alone. He saw Terra's face in there as well, but this had happened before. Just as usual, he would look beside him, and see that he was imagining things and Terra wasn't really there. This time he did the same. However, this time, he wasn't alone.

**I know this chapter was very narrative heavy, but future chapters will be more heavy on dialogue, I promise! This is just setting up the scene for what comes next :P As usual, Reviews make me happy!**


	2. Reunion

**A/N – I wish all of my reviewers/followers/people who read my stories a lifetime of happiness and ice cream! Oh and more stories from me, like this one!**

"What the- Terra! How did you get here? Last time you had to fly on my back! Why are you even here anyway?" Beast boy said, shocked.

"Beast boy... I had to see you again. I have a lot of explaining to do." Terra said, taking in every detail of Beast boy's form. He had grown... she was confused as to how he had become so much more muscular with a vegetarian diet, but that wasn't why she was there.

"You got that right..." said Beast boy darkly, remembering how broken he once was.

"I just want you to know that... I remember everything. I always did." Said Terra, dreading Beast boy's response. And with good reason.

"You remembered everything that ever happened and you let me believe that Terra was dead? Should have guessed. Treating me like shit is something you have in common with Raven. But at least she helps me when I need it." Said Beast boy with a hollow laugh

Terra looked down at her feet, feeling horribly ashamed of herself.

"I wanted to protect you from myself. I remember everything, including how much I hurt you and how you never gave up on me, always believed in me and always got yourself hurt in the process. I didn't want that to happen to you again. I saw what I did to you when you visited my statue."

"Wait... how could you have seen me when I visited you? You were a statue..."

"I was inside the statue Beast boy. I was conscious. I remember the plaque, the Titans paying their respects... and all of your visits."

"Oh my God... That's horrible! You never deserved that!" said Beast boy, obviously horrified.

"I did Beast boy. I remember the terrible things I did to you and your friends. Spending six months in stone still doesn't make up for it."

"Yes it does! You were trapped and couldn't feel a thing... yet you knew what was going on around you and you couldn't even move! That's too much of a price to pay!"

"Beast boy, trust me when I say it wasn't. It wasn't even as bad as you think. It gave me a lot of time to think as well. If I'm honest, the worst of it was me getting really bored." Said Terra, grinning sheepishly.

"Are you sure?" asked Beast boy.

"I'm sure. Is there anything else you want to know, or anything you might want to tell me?" asked Terra

"There is one thing. About a month after you... turned to stone, I got into a fight with a villain called Adonis. You never faced him, but yeah. We fought in a lab and my lion and Grizzly bear self smashed him into a bunch of chemicals. They leaked onto me and Adonis, and they unlocked something... primal. Kinda reminded me of the werewolf from that movie we watched..." Beast boy said grinning, but stopped when he saw that Terra was listening with extremely high interest and undivided attention.

"I became that beast thing and I don't really remember anything from when I was that thing, but from what the others told me, it was seriously badass. It was really fast, agile and insanely strong. Almost as dangerous as my T-rex to be honest. But the catch was... I couldn't control it. Just like a real werewolf. Thankfully it doesn't happen every full moon though..."

"Beast boy, where are you going with this?" Terra asked, still listening with rapt attention.

"Just wait, you'll see. Anyway, the Titans said I really hurt Raven when I was that thing, but it turned out that Adonis could also become that beast. He was the one who hurt Raven and I saved her. It reminded me of you. How you had good intentions but you couldn't control your powers. You were just like that beast in a way. I think I finally understood your need for control. I guess it's a good thing we can both control our powers now huh?" Beast boy asked, with a grin.

"Wow... I didn't think any of you would get it... but it still doesn't excuse my betrayal." Terra said stubbornly.

"Just forget about that. We all forgive you. We were all looking for a cure the whole time, but apparently we didn't need to."

"By the way, I still can't totally control my powers. I kinda got outa practice after I got frozen. I've been practicing, but it's still hard. I can fly, but that's about all I can do without trouble."

"So... you're not completely back to square one then? Great! You can rejoin us and we'll help you!" Beast boy said, elated.

"Beast boy... I said I wanted to see you again, but I can't stay. I have another life to lead. Again, I'm so sorry." Terra said, sadly, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Terra, I've lost you four times. If you think I'm gonna let you get away again then you've gone totally nuts." Said Beast boy seriously.

"Four? How so?" Terra asked, wiping her tears away.

"The first time was after our first fight with Slade and Robin told you he knew that you couldn't control your powers, the second time was when you joined that asshole (don't worry, none of us are angry at you for that any more), the third time was when you froze up and then that day at your school when I had to try and let you go." Beast boy said, surprising even himself.

"Wow... I've been really horrible to you haven't I? You see, this is why I have to go and stay away from you. You're always getting hurt by me."

"If I'm getting hurt by you it's because you keep running. I want you to stay. Please." Beast boy was now pleading with her, holding onto her shoulders gently, his eyes begging her.

It was clear that Beast boy had started a battle within Terra's mind. This was among the hardest choices she ever had to make. Either live a normal life with normal concerns, such as getting into college, leaving behind the best friends she could ask for, or live the mad, adventurous life of Terra, and live with the Titans, most importantly, Beast boy.

Eventually she had to give in.

"I'll... I'll stay."

A smile, the likes of which Terra had not seen since their date so long ago spread across Beast boy's face, and without a word, he gave Terra a hug that rivalled Starfire.

"But the others... they probably won't want me back. Even if they forgave me for betraying you guys, they won't have forgiven me for what I did to you." Said Terra.

"I don't really care much. You're all my friends and even if they haven't gotten over it, they will eventually. I promise."

"Beast boy, I have two more things to ask you." Said Terra.

"Ok. Shoot."

"The first time I stayed here... I ran away because you told Robin I couldn't control my powers. Why did you?"

"I didn't." Beast boy replied.

"Then... how did Robin know?"

"He was trained by the Batman. Don't you think he can't do some detective work on his own?" Beast boy asked, grinning.

"Wow... I feel like an idiot." Terra said, looking down at her shoes, ashamed of herself again.

"Hey, it's Ok. What's the other thing you wanted to know?"

"When you said I didn't have any friends, was that really what you thought?" Terra asked timidly, afraid that Beast boy would lash out, as he did back then.

Contrary to Terra's expectations, Beast boy's ears dropped, as he did when he was saddened, and this time, sadness was only an effect of the guilt he felt for saying that Terra had no friends.

"Terra... I'm so sorry I said that, I know I never apologized, but I'm so sorry. It wasn't the truth. You know I never gave up on you. I was always your friend. When we all attacked you without mercy, I could tell it hurt us as much as it hurt you."

Terra smiled, knowing that she had such brilliant friends, but her smile faded when she realised that she had destroyed all of those friendships.

"C'mon. Let's get you back to your room." Said Beast boy.

"My room? It's still there?" Terra asked, surprised.

"Yeah. The others wanted to make it a guest room, but they'd have to get past a bear first." Said Beast boy, grinning.

Before Terra realised what she was doing, she wrapped her arms around Beast boy's neck for yet another hug, and kissed him on the cheek, causing Beast boy to change from green to red. In the face at least.

Without warning, Beast boy picked Terra up and transformed into a Quetzalcoatlus – he had recently learned more about prehistoric life and learned that Quetzalcoatlus was the largest Pterosaur discovered so far. In this form, he flew Terra all the way back to her room.

Morphing back into his human form, he carried Terra to her bed and gently put her down.

"Beast boy, this is going to sound cliché and cheesy, but can you stay here tonight?" asked Terra, grinning at him.

"This is going to sound just as cheesy, but stopping me from doing that is impossible." Beast boy replied, mirroring Terra's cheeky grin.

"Wait... you mean... sleep in the same bed?" Beast boy asked.

"Well... yeah. But only if you want to!" Terra replied quickly.

" 'Course I want to, I was just a bit surprised..."

"Ok, no problem then. Come on in, the blanket's fine!" Terra said, grinning again.

Beast boy could have sworn he was dreaming as he climbed into bed with Terra. He slowly wrapped his arms around her too-thin frame and held her as close as he could. Beast boy didn't see the enormously broad smile on Terra's face; he was more concerned about giving her the comfort she needed.

* * *

The next morning, Beast boy woke up early, smiling as he saw that some time in the night, Terra had turned to face him and in her sleep she was nuzzling his neck. Unsure of how to wake Terra, he settled for gently shaking her.

"Huh? Whasgoinon? Oh! Good morning!" said Terra.

"Hey. I'm gonna wake the others, when they find out you're back, they'll probably want to hold a meeting about you, which you can't be involved in. Load of crap if you ask me, but then again, Robin knows what he's doing."

"It's fine. I'll do whatever you guys ask, just go ahead."

" 'Kay. I'll see you later. First, you want some breakfast?"

"Sure. Nothing fancy though, you don't need to go nuts to impress me or anything."

"I'll be right back."

Beast boy returned with a breakfast tray, with some toast, fried eggs (he never enjoyed making those for others, but oh well, this was Terra), and some cereal and milk.

"Bon apetit! I'll go wake the others. Just stay here until someone comes in."

"M'kay" replied Terra through a mouthful of toast – her apetite had not changed.

About five minutes later, a very loud rooster call could be heard throughout the tower, followed by the other Titans waking up and brushing, showering, and eating breakfast.

When all of them had eaten and done all of their other early morning routines, Robin spoke up.

"Saturday morning guys. Time to train."

"Actually there's something we all _really_ need to talk about first." Said Beast boy.

"No beast boy, we are not having tofu for Bumblebee's birthday barbeque." Said Cyborg.

"No not that. I think we'll need to have a full on meeting for this." Beast boy replied.

The other Titans looked confused – Beast boy was rarely this serious, but listened to what he had to say.

"There's no gentle way to ease you into this. Terra's back." Said Beast boy.

"Beast boy... we told you before you can't get near that girl who looked like her. It isn't her. You were doing so well at getting over her as well!" said Robin.

"No. I'm serious. She's in her room. I took her there myself last night and I got her breakfast about an hour ago."

No one said a single word after that. The Titans all looked at each other, worried. While it was possible that Terra really was back, it seemed more likely that Beast boy just missed her and was hallucinating.

"I'm going to see for myself." Said Raven, walking off towards Terra's room.

Using her powers, she looked into Terra's room from outside it, and sure enough, Terra was inside, with an empty breakfast tray.

She ran back to the main room and immediately shared the news.

"Beast boy's right. Which is a shock. Terra is back." Said Raven, earning her a glare from Beast boy.

"Well what are you guys gonna do? I know that I want her to stay. There's nothing anyone can do or say to change my mind." Said Beast boy stubbornly

"Oh I too am elated at our long lost friend's return! Please permit her to stay with us!" said Starfire, bouncing on her seat.

"I don't know if we can trust her, but I don't mind her staying, just as long as she doesn't have access to our security systems and other information like that. It will be a while before we can trust her again." Said Robin.

"I agree with Robin. Last time we trusted her way to quickly. Not this time." Said Cyborg.

"There's no way you're asking me to trust her any time soon. She should be under watch the whole time." Said Raven.

"Raven's right about that. Someone's going to have to do that. And by someone, I'm guessing Beast boy is up to the job?" asked Robin.

"Try and stop me." Said Beast boy, grinning – Terra was going to stay!

"I'm still not sure about letting her stay. I can't trust her, and after what she's done to Beast boy..." said Raven.

"We all know about that stuff Raven. I think she deserves a second chance though. Although it's gonna be hard. None of us want to see BB hurt by her... again." Said Cyborg

Beast boy was touched at their protectiveness of him, but at the same time, he was determined to get them all to trust Terra as much as he did.

"Don't worry about me. You should have seen how sorry she was last night. She was surprised that I even wanted to know her anymore."

"What are we all waitin' for? Let's go meet the girl!" said Cyborg

"Oh yes please! Do not delay any longer!" Starfire added.

Before they knew it, the Titans were all at Terra's room, but upon opening the door, she was gone. To their relief, they heard Terra's shower running, which meant she was still there. Upon listening more closely though, they could hear sobs. Terra was crying in there.

"Maybe... we should leave and wait until she feels better. Beast boy, since you know her the best, you could wait in here and help her." Said Robin.

"Sure."

Beast boy waited for five minutes, but her sobs showed no sign of subsiding.

"Terra? I'm coming in!" said Beast boy, with no response apart from the continual sobs.

Beast boy saw the shower curtains up, but nothing more than her blonde haired head above the top of the tub. Moving closer, he saw that she had curled up into a foetal position. This was more serious than he had previously thought.

"Terra? What's wrong?" Beast boy asked gently.

"How can you forgive me so easily?" Terra managed to get out through her heart wrenching sobs.

"Simple. You're my best friend. That's what friends do." Beast boy assured.

"But I've hurt you so badly and so many times... You've only ever hurt me once and I nearly killed you for it!" Terra replied, her sobs becoming louder and more violent.

"Yeah, but I didn't have Slade filling my head with crap. You did. You're a brilliant girl, you just have bad luck. Don't beat yourself up over it."

"Th-Thank you so much Beast boy... I really meant it when I said you were the best friend I ever had."

Terra, being in the shower didn't notice Beast boy's blush.

"You gonna come out of there now? The others want to meet you. They're probably going to explain the conditions for you staying."

"I can stay?" Terra exclaimed, astonished, her sobs finally coming to an end.

"Of course! You really think we'd stay mad at one of our best friends forever?!"

"I don't really deserve a second chance though..."

"One day I _will_ convince you that you _really_ deserve more than you already have. Terra... you're an amazing person, and I don't see any reason why we wouldn't want to be your friends."

"So... should I get out of your bathroom?" asked Beast boy.

"Yeah, probably. I'm about to change." Said Terra.

Soon afterwards, Terra came out of her bathroom, wearing her old Titans uniform. She was surprised that she still fit into it, but then again, she wasn't exactly the biggest girl, or the most well endowed girl ever.

"Terra, before you meet the others again, I really need to tell you something. I don't know if it'll scare you off or make you happy, but I gotta get it off my chest."

"Sure thing BB. Just tell me."

"Oh boy... here goes... Well Terra, you see I... kinda _may_ love you" Beast boy mumbled.

To Beast boy's horror, Terra burst into tears again.

"Oh shit! Sorry I shouldn't have told you! Damnit I'm screwing everything up again!" Beast boy exclaimed, panicking.

"No Beast boy... I- I l-love you too! But w-what is there to love about me? I betrayed you and your f-friends, I probably broke your heart m-more than once and I-I drove you away! How could you even care about me after that?" Terra choked out through her tears.

"Friends always forgive each other no matter what! Besides, I'm not the type to hold a grudge!" Beast boy said, trying frantically to calm her down, holding her while telling her this.

"But really... I'm not even attractive, I'm like a stick with a head, and with all those female fans you have... so many of them are so damn pretty compared to me!"

"Not as far as I can see. You're the best there is. If not to other people, then at least to me." Said Beast boy, causing Terra to cling on to Beast boy tightly, as if letting go would kill her.

"I don't think you're ready to see the others yet. Just rest. They'll understand. But Terra, since we both... you know, does that mean... we're together?"asked Beast boy.

Terra only nodded in response, but it was enough to give Beast boy unprecedented happiness.

Afraid he might confuse the others, Beast boy settled for kissing Terra's forehead and carrying her back to her bed. He tucked her in and made her as comfortable as he could before walking outside her room where the others were waiting.

"She's not really ready to see you guys yet. She'd be overwhelmed." Said Beast boy.

"We heard. And not just that. We heard _everything_" said Robin, grinning uncharacteristically.

"Way to go BB! You scored again!" said Cyborg, referring to the many dozens of fans Beast boy had dated in the last two years.

"But this time you actually have yourself a real _girlfriend _to do all that mushy stuff with!" Cyborg teased.

"I am most elated that you have found such happiness Beast boy!" Starfire said enthusiastically.

"If she hurts you again, I'll send her to another dimension." Said Raven, who was deadly serious, though she was smiling, obviously happy about this latest development.

"May you and Terra and Robin and I do the 'double date' soon? It would be a joyous occasion!" said Starfire, bouncing up and down in happiness.

"When she's ready Star. We just have to wait for now."

**Good? Bad? reviews will let me know!**


	3. An unwelcome return

**A/N – D'awww Beast boy and Terra said those magic words! Problem is... well you've read it! Why should I have to tell you? Here's the next chapter X D**

The rest of the day went by relatively normally for the Titans. Namely playing Halo 3 for Beast boy and Cyborg, Starfire and Robin doing God knows what, and Raven mediating arguments between Beast boy and Cyborg after meditating.

Terra was still asleep. The other Titans didn't know it, but she had yet again been scraping out a living in the forest, as it was currently a school holiday. Living in the wild wasn't exactly the least exhausting way to live.

"Ok Cy I'm going to check on Terra."

"Afraid that I'll whoop your butt if you keep trying to out-snipe me?"

"No, I just want to check on her... I'm better than you anyway!"

"That's not what the score tells me. Says here that I've got twenty-one kills and you have fifteen."

"Only 'cause you keep hogging the Sniper rifle!"

"It's called 'tactics' BB, now go check on your girlfriend. Just don't do anything you'll regret tomorrow." Said Cyborg, teasingly.

"That's real funny, coming from the guy who had a crush on Jinx when she was still bad!" Beast boy said, smugly, surely he had won this one.

"What about that cat-girl in Tokyo? She turned out to be bad!"

"At least she disguised it!"

Raven could hear this ridiculous argument from her room, and (once again) had to sort it out before results similar to last time occurred... in short – Cheese, flour and female undergarments... everywhere.

Although, when Raven 'mediated' an argument, it wasn't exactly a civilised way of stopping arguments, but it was still effective.

"QUIET! I am trying to read... if you two immature nutcases get any louder I swear-"

"Ok Raven! Geez, we'll calm down!" said Beast boy, heading off to Terra's room.

Walking into her room, he saw that she was still sleeping.

_What the hell was she doing before she got here? Running Marathons? Hey that's a good one! I'll keep it in mind for when she wakes up!_

Sitting down on the part of the bed which Terra wasn't occupying, he noticed that she was sweating and breathing very heavily... whatever was causing this was some form of intense dreaming.

"Not now... not again..."

"Ok that's it. Terra! Wake up!" Beast boy started to shake her awake, and when she did, she sat bolt upright and punched Beast boy straight on the jaw.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry!" She said, panicking.

"It's cool. Guys like mammoth punch way harder. What's wrong? You were obviously dreaming about something... bad"

"You're not gonna like this. It was Slade."

The very name sent waves of fury through Beast boy. Slade... the monster of a man responsible for death upon death, his own heartbreak, Terra's torture and what was very nearly Robin's downfall. Not to mention his role in the return of Trigon.

"Terra, there's something you should know. About Slade that is. You killed him back then, but Ravens scary demon father... he brought him back."

"What?! When did this happen?"

"A while back. Not too long after you turned to stone."

"Oh my God..."

"Don't worry. There hasn't been a sign of him for a really long time. We would have caught on by now if he has. Cyborg's been upgrading everything upgradable for ages now. The sensors are beyond awesome right now." Beast boy assured with a smile.

His smile turned out to be contagious to Terra, who smiled back. The two of them sat there for almost two minutes, simply smiling at each other, yet somehow it wasn't awkward.

The reason became apparent when Terra moved closer to Beast boy, who knew what was next.

As their lips finally met, fireworks seemed to go off in Beast boy's mind, while Terra seemed to melt into him, wrapping her arms around his neck and sitting on his lap.

When they finally broke apart, they were still smiling, although the smiles looked more like mischievous grins by then.

"Well... that was way more awesome than Alison..." said Beast boy.

"Who?" asked Terra.

"My last girlfriend. I didn't screw it up did I?" Beast boy asked, causing Terra to giggle.

"No you didn't. Best first kiss I could've hoped for."

"That was your first kiss? Ok. That's it. I'm losing faith in my fellow men."

"And why is that?" asked Terra, amused.

"Any guy with eyes and half a brain can tell that you're super hot!" Beast boy said, proudly – this 'super hot' girl was all his.

"I wouldn't agree, but thanks. It means a lot, coming from you especially. Slade always used to insist that I was nothing more than a tool, or a weapon for him to use and discard." Said Terra, her smile fading.

"I've had it with all this talk about Slade. You're meeting the others. That'll get your mind off that piece of fu-" Beast boy began, already furious with Slade.

"Calm down! I'll meet the others if you calm down, Ok?" said Terra, placing her hand on his chest.

"Ok" said Beast boy, after taking a few calming breaths.

"The others are gonna be so happy!" he added, rushing out to get them.

Beast boy sprinted as fast as he could to Raven's room first, grabbing her and continuing to run, despite her protests and death threats, followed by Robin and Starfire and then Cyborg. All of them by now where riding on the back of a triceratops.

"Ok... BB's excited about something. Care to explain?"

When he dropped them off and morphed back into human form, they noticed that they were all outside Terra's room.

"She's ready to say hi! Finally!" Beast boy exclaimed.

As soon as Beast boy closed his mouth, the door opened and Terra walked out.

"Umm, it's kinda hard to know what to say after all this time. Should I start with hi?"

Starfire could not be restrained. She flew forward and grabbed Terra in yet another bone crushing hug.

"I have missed you Terra, my long lost friend! There is so much to tell you! We have stopped evil at every turn in battle, ingested in 'the pizza' as often as possible and-"

"Star? Getting... hard... to breathe..." Terra choked out.

"Oh, forgive me. I am very excited of course!" Starfire replied, her eyes shining with delight.

"Yeah, give the others a chance! So how's BB been treating you? Hope he hasn't gotten too... excited." Said Cyborg, winking with his human eye, obviously teasing them.

Terra and Beast boy both blushed brightly.

"We haven't... gone that far." Beast boy muttered.

This was followed by a series of happy reunions between Terra and the Titans, even Raven. But as usual, Robin was the first to get down to business.

"Ok. Now that you're settled and everyone's said hi, I need to discuss what you can and can't do." Said Robin. Terra nodded, allowing him to continue.

"You can walk anywhere you want in the tower, hang out with us and if you want, you can fight with us, but you won't have access to any of the computers or security systems. If you've gone out, another Titan will accompany you and they will be allowed to let you back in. You can't let yourself in or out. The only computer you can use is the Xbox. You can train with us, but as usual, you can't use the training computers to change the level of the intensity of our training or anything like that. The longer you stay, the more we can trust you and the more access you'll have. Am I clear?" said Robin in a business like tone.

"Yeah, no problem. If I'm honest, I was expecting even less freedom." Said Terra.

"One last thing... If Beast boy gets hurt once more... I already threatened to send you to another dimension already, but I might end up sending a mangled corpse. Got it?" Raven said, menacingly, causing the other Titans apart from Beast boy to glare at Terra, remembering Beast boy's previous experiences with her.

"Guys, just drop it! She isn't going to do that again!" said Beast boy, before Terra could say a word.

"After four times... surely you understand if we're a bit... wary." Said Robin.

"I promise I won't ever hurt him again. Or any of you. Raven once said that you guys gave me everything and I treated you like dirt. She was right. I need to make up for it. Even if it takes forever." Said Terra, staring at her shoes.

"Look me in the eye and say that." Raven ordered. She was going to invade Terra's mind. That much was obvious.

"No! Raven she's serious! You don't have to invade her mind just to check! I trust her completely!" Beast boy quickly said.

"Beast boy your judgement is being affected by emotions. Just let Raven do this." Said Robin.

"Please Beast boy... we do not wish for you to get hurt again." Starfire pleaded.

"C'mon guys, lay off, look at her. I think if we don't trust her, we should at least trust BB on this one." Said Cyborg.

"Raven, just look into my mind. I don't really care. If you're all going to trust me, I might as well start now with this." Said Terra.

A look of surprise momentarily flashed across Raven's face, before she concentrated.

"Azarath Methrion Zinthos..."

Raven's eyes flashed white and glowed, and Terra's own eyes turned violet, just like Raven's.

Terra stood there for a few seconds, wide eyed and staring out into space with Raven's eyes, before she shut her eyes for another few seconds, opening them again so everyone saw that she had her blue eyes back.

"She's definitely not planning on hurting us again." Said Raven, causing the others to smile.

"That doesn't mean I can forgive you for what you did to Beast- to us." Said Raven, before floating back to her room.

"Wait a second... you mean Raven isn't angry because of what happened two years ago... but what happened to me? That doesn't sound like Raven..." said Beast boy.

"She's just protective of you Beast boy. At least she is when I'm in the picture. Not that I can blame her at all though." Said Terra.

"Will you stop with this guilt thing already!" Beast boy replied, raising his voice. It was more of an order than a question.

Robin left without another word, going back to the evidence room. _Workaholic_ thought Beast boy.

"Raven can't forgive you for what I did to you and I can't forgive myself either. If I ever do, you'll know." Said Terra.

"Friend I can forgive you! Why can you not forgive yourself? I fear that if you do not, you may never be truly happy!" said Starfire.

"Star's right. You gotta get past this, otherwise Romeo over there might faint." Said Cyborg, with a smile that was somehow encouraging and mischievous at the same time – he was obviously teasing them. Again.

"How? You guys remember what I did? How could you possibly forgive me when I can't even forgive myself?" asked Terra, the only one not realising that she was being teased.

"Friends tend to do that you know. You never had much experience in that. Did you?" asked Cyborg, forgetting that he was supposed to make Beast boy and Terra's lives a living hell.

"Now... let's make sure that you-" Beast boy began, before the Titan emergency communication line started to ring. There was no trouble in the city... someone who knew this radio frequency was calling them.

Robin as usual was the first to answer, with the other Titans and Terra following soon afterwards.

"Who's there? What's the situation?" asked Robin, before a calm, yet sinister voice replied.

"Ahh. Robin. Long time no see."

"What? It can't be..."

"Slade! Tell us where you are now! It'll save us time before we smash you into the ground where you belong!" Beast boy yelled at the top of his voice.

"Now if I did that, I'd be ruining all the fun now, wouldn't I?" Slade replied, sounding amused in a rather twisted way.

"Besides, I had only recently heard something rather interesting. My apprentice. Where is she?"

"You don't have one. And you never will ever again." Said Terra, her voice dangerously quiet.

"I don't need your loyalty this time. There is only one thing I need from you and you are going to give it to me before the week is through."

"I told you last time. YOU CAN'T CONTROL ME ANY MORE!" yelled Terra, the ground shaking with her fury.

"Terra! Calm down! Emotions govern our powers as much as our own ability to control them!" Raven ordered, causing the tremors to subside slightly.

"Why thank you Terra. Although Raven, I must say I don't appreciate you stopping her. I'll be in touch Titans. Until we meet again."

With that, his signal faded almost as easily as Slade himself seemed to do.

"I can't trace it! There's some kind of interference!" said Cyborg.

"I can't find him either. Wherever he is, there must be some incredible protection around him." Said Raven.

"Why'd he thank me when I got mad?" asked Terra.

"Don't know. Your guess is as good as ours. Titans, Slade's obviously planning something and it definitely has something to do with Terra. He was pleased when she was mad and caused that tremor, so he must be trying to harness her abilities. Which means Terra, you have to be kept under guard. Beast boy, you handle it. The rest of you, move! We need to find him!" said Robin.

As Robin, Cyborg, Starfire and Raven departed in the T-car, Raven had a thought.

"It seems awfully convenient that Slade knows about Terra coming back barely after she got here."

"I know what you're thinking Raven. And it's a possibility. That's another reason that she's under guard." Said Robin.

"But why Beast boy? His feelings for Terra may interfere." Asked Starfire.

"Because if anyone can keep Terra from helping Slade, it's Beast boy. He's closer to Terra than any of us. If she really is betraying us again, then Beast boy has the best chance of saving her."

"If she's betraying us again then we shouldn't give her that chance again. And while I see your point, what if she breaks Beast boy's heart again? He never fully recovered last time." Asked Raven.

"Guys, we shouldn't get caught up in the idea that Terra could still be on Slade's side. Let's just hope for the best and find the guy. And smash him when we do." Said Cyborg.

"Cyborg's right. If Slade's back then _he _is the one to take down, whether Terra's on our side or not. If she's with him, we take him down and she has nowhere and no-one to turn to. If she's not, then we save her forever. It's worth the risk either way." Said Robin, fuelling the team's determination.

"I shall warn Beast boy of the grave possibility of Terra continuing to serve Slade. His guard must be up." Said Starfire.

"Starfire to Beast boy. Come in Beast boy."

"Beast boy here. What's up Star? Found him? Need help?" asked Beast boy.

"No Beast boy, I need you to listen to me very carefully. And please do so where Terra may not hear you." Said Starfire.

"Why?"

"Please. Trust me."

Beast boy argued in his head whether to trust the alien girl who had come to be like an older sister to him or to stay right there, with Terra, who thankfully was watching TV while Beast boy was making some food.

In the end, he decided to hear Starfire out.

"Ok, hang on a second. I'll call you when it's clear. Yo Terra, I need to go to the bathroom, I'll be back as soon as I can, OK?"

"OK Beast boy. Hurry back!"

Grinning at the possibilities of what Terra wanted him to 'hurry back' for, Beast boy ran straight to the bathroom to hear what Starfire had to say.

"Beast boy to Starfire. Go ahead."

"Beast boy, we were discussing how Slade knew of Terra's current whereabouts, and also of her return. I do not wish to believe it, but Terra may be betraying us again. We cannot think of another way for Slade to know about where Terra is. If she truly is serving him, please try to convince her to fight for good once more. Also please keep an eye out for danger. We believe that she is not still a traitor, but the possibility must not be ignored." Said Starfire.

"I don't believe it! Terra would never betray us again! She's learnt that she has control over her life, and no-one else! She only betrayed us because of Slade in the first place, and now she's in control of herself again!"

"I understand Beast boy, and I agree with you. Please... be ready just in case. Starfire out."

Still angry that the others were still so unwilling to trust Beast boy, he walked outside the bathroom, to find a hurt looking Terra.

"Oh. So... you heard?"

"Yeah. And I can't blame them. Do you trust me though?"

"Like I said back then, more than anyone I've ever met. I'm not going to turn around and see Slade this time am I?" asked Beast boy, grinning.

"No, but if you turn around you'll see a nice... wall."

Beast boy grinned and snaked his arms around Terra's thin waist, pulled her in and gave her the most breathtaking kiss she could have ever imagined. Terra wrapped her legs around Beast boy's waist and her arms around his neck, as Beast boy himself picked her up off the floor, carrying her all the way towards her room and putting her down in a seated position on her bed, while he kneeled down in front of her, kissing her thigh.

"Beast boy... we need to stop... before... OH!"

Beast boy immediately did as he was told.

"Sorry, I got excited and uh-"

"It's OK. I'm just surprised I can get such a reaction out of you.

"You have no idea..."

"Anyway, As I was saying earlier, you trust me, so I know you'll believe me when I say I have no idea how Slade knew I got here. You... do believe me, right?"

"Of course! You need to stop being so unsure around me."

"Thank you so much! But do you have any other ideas as to how he knows where I am and when I'm there?"

"Yeah a few. Each one is more unlikely than the last, but this is Slade. We can't rule out anything."


	4. Missing in action

**A/N – Updates will be slow :/ A level courses are demanding and unforgiving, so I can't spend as much time writing for you. Please bear with me, updates WILL happen!**

In the bowels of many cities, one would find the criminals who reside in said city. However, everything about jump city is magnified to super (and superhero) proportions. Including the criminals.

Therefore, in the bowels of jump city, one would find the mastermind criminals with the potential to kill thousands in a single move, potentially millions.

It is for this reason that Robin of the Teen Titans was to be found leading his team to search for one of (if not _the most_) dangerous criminals that they had ever faced. He was back and could strike again at any moment.

"Here's a thought, why don't we check Terra's old cave?" asked Cyborg.

"Too obvious. Slade's always been the one to keep us guessing." Said Robin.

"It could be a double bluff though. He might have picked it _because _it's so obvious." Said Raven.

"Robin, our search so far has been unfruitful. Perhaps a short search there would prove useful." Said Starfire.

"OK, fine, but ten minutes." Said Robin, clearly outnumbered.

The T-car raced away towards the cave which their green teammate had visited so many times, as if it were a grave, rather than the prison which it really was.

"OK, Cyborg, Starfire, lights on." Robin ordered.

Cyborg and Starfire did as they were told and led the way, searching the cave that had haunted their green friend so much in the past.

A flickering light could be seen nearby, and Starfire was the first to spot it.

"Friends, I have located something! A light!"

Without another word, the four of them moved towards the flickering light, hoping to find a hint of what was happening with Slade.

"Ahh, hello Titans. I was just starting to get bored. You really have become sloppy in my absence. Was the brotherhood of evil not enough to keep you on your toes?"

The calm, eerie voice of Slade filled the cave, emanating from the 'light' which turned out to be a large screen mounted above them.

"Slade! Show yourself!" Robin immediately yelled.

"Robin... as predictable as ever I see. Why would I want to show myself? I have more urgent matters to attend to. Such as giving you a rather... important warning. I see Beast Boy and Terra are not with you. I assume they are both at the tower? Pity... such kind children..."

The realisation that Beast Boy and Terra were in danger hit the other Titans like a train, and before even Slade could react, they were outside the old cave and racing back to the tower at an irrational speed. So fast, in fact that no one was there to hear what Slade said next.

"Well Blood, it seems that the Titans really are that simple to unravel."

The infamous figure of Brother Blood stepped out of the shadows of Slade's new lair, joining him at his side.

"Formidable as they are, they will always be predictable. A simple lie has them cowering in their tower, searching for nothing, and we have enough time to plan and strike. Why we didn't think of this earlier is beyond me."

"Right you are Blood. Right you are."

* * *

Robin, Starfire, Raven and Cyborg raced back into the tower to find Terra curled up, not on the sofa but a large green bear. The sight would have made Starfire squeal with excitement and happiness, if the situation was not so grave.

"Beast Boy! Terra! Get up! Slade's done something to the tower! We need to find whatever he's done and stop it!" Robin yelled, causing Beast Boy to yelp and transform into a leopard for speed and agility, and Terra to simply jump up and hit her head on Cyborg's metallic chest.

"Ow... Cyborg, be careful where you put your... self next time!"

"Yeah, yeah, no time to chat, let's get rolling!"

The Titans all split up to cover as much of the tower as possible in as little time as they could, while Cyborg set up his scanning software. However, after hours of fruitless searching and scanning, they found nothing.

"There's nothing here guys. What's going on?" said Cyborg.

"I don't know... but this isn't something we can risk anything on. Whenever there's trouble, someone has to stay behind – just in case. At least until we can figure out what Slade's up to." Said Robin.

Raven opened her mouth to reply, only to be interrupted by an extremely loud alarm.

"Speaking of trouble..." said Beast boy.

"Alright. Beast boy, Starfire and I will sort it out. Cyborg, Raven and Terra, you stay here." Said Robin.

* * *

Before any normal human could react, Beast boy, Starfire and Robin had flown out of the tower, Starfire carrying Robin.

They arrived at the source of whatever was causing the alarm – an abandoned fractionating column – there was still crude oil ready to be fractionized everywhere.

"Why here? What's going on?" asked Beast boy.

"I was hoping that you would have figured out more by now Robin. You really have become sloppy."

The unmistakable voice of Slade rang throughout the building, but where it originated from was impossible to figure out.

"Where are you?" Beast boy yelled, saying it more like a command than a question.

"I am not revealing myself until I can talk to Beast boy. Alone, one to one."

"Not happening Slade. Either all of us or none." Said Robin.

"Pity. I was hoping I wouldn't need to use my old friend here."

A nearby pool of oil began to bubble, and out of it shot the hideous, unmistakable form of Plasmus.

"And I also believe you've been acquainted with this fine gentleman here?" Slade asked mockingly, as the titanic form of Cinderblock walked burst out of the ground.

"Beast boy, take Cinderblock, Starfire and I will take Plasmus! GO!" Robin shouted.

At once, Starfire picked up Robin in one arm, while firing starbolts from the other as fast as she could, before throwing Robin in the air so that he could catch a nearby ledge.

"Thanks Star!"

Robin threw three freeze discs straight towards Plasmus who, thinking surprisingly quickly, threw a substantial amount of sludge before the discs could hit their mark, rendering Robin's attack useless. But that's why the Titans work together. A barrage of starbolts made an incredible impact on plasmas, who, sensing the danger, split himself into two crab-like creatures made of the normal purple sludge.

Meanwhile, Beast boy, in bear form could be seen wrestling with Cinderblock, both trying to throw the other onto the floor for a finishing move, but neither managing it, when Beast boy remembered a few words of advice from Robin years ago.

'Bigger and stronger isn't always the way Beast boy. Give them something they wouldn't expect."

The green bear somehow made a facial expression not so unlike a human grin, before seemingly vanishing. On closer inspection, a hummingbird could be seen, hovering in its place.

The Stone giant's wits were not with him, and before he knew it, he found a triceratops falling from directly above him. Even he couldn't shoulder press that much... and the results were obvious – Cinderblock was absolutely flattened. To make sure that Cinderblock wouldn't get up again, Beast boy transformed into his most powerful form – the king of dinosaurs.

Using his obscenely high bite force and overly powerful neck muscles, the green Tyrannosaurus rex picked Cinderblock up with his mouth, and threw him straight back onto the floor.

Now they needed to deal with Plasmus and Slade...wherever he was.

Beast boy knew better than to get into close combat with a monster (or two, as of now) made of sludge. So he went back to primitive tactics.

Transforming into a large gorilla, he picked up as many stone basins made to hold the thick, heavy oil as he could and hurled them straight at the crab like beings that made up plasmas.

They effectively blocked off any movement for the two Plasmus crabs, but not Starfire, who could fly. This allowed her to send another onslaught of starbolts onto the crabs, while Robin finished them both with a freeze disc each, before shattering them. However, while they were occupied with Plasmus, they didn't notice the sinister form of Slade pierce Beast boy with a tranquiliser dart and carry him off while Robin and Starfire assaulted Plasmus.

"Great job Beast boy! Beast boy? Where are you?"

"Perhaps you could check his communicator. I shall subdue Cinderblock with some hardened oil." said Starfire.

As starfire flew towards Cinderblock, to start dumping hardened, solidified oil on Cinderblock, Robin flipped open his communicator and called Beast boy's frequency.

"Beast boy, this is Robin, do you read? Over."

The call was answered, giving Robin a moment's relief. Just a moment.

"Why hello Robin, I was wondering when you would call."

Brother Blood had Beast boy's communicator...

"Blood! What are you doing with Beast boy's communicator? Where is he?"

By this time, Starfire had noticed what had been happening, and being the first to think of others in every situation, she immediately thought of Terra.

"Robin, what should we tell Terra? I fear she may be truly distraught, and I do not wish that upon my friends."

Before Robin could answer, Brother Blood interrupted.

"Tell Terra that we will gladly release Beast boy if she comes to us."

"What?!" said Robin, already realising that Blood had them cornered.

"Wait, how did you know who Terra is?" asked Robin.

"Why indeed?" Finally, Slade revealed himself, standing tall and imposing as ever right in front of Robin and Starfire.

"You! You told Blood? You're... working with him?!" Robin exclaimed.

"I have always felt that teamwork is the way forward. Building the team using heroes has become far too tiresome for my liking. I find that Blood and I have a common goal, despite our vastly different methods and styles."

"Release Beast boy now!" said Starfire, aiming her starbolts straight at Slade's head.

"If you fire, Beast boy will be injected with molten aluminium."

Upon lokoing at the communicator, Beast boy could be seen in the background, strapped to a table with an enormous needle attached to a mechanical arm facing his arm.

"I may be no biologist, but that should end his life. Slowly and Painfully. Your 'bargain' is irrelevant. Go back to the tower. You have one hour to decide. Beast boy or Terra."

* * *

"WHAT!" Cyborg's yell could be heard around the entire tower after Robin and Starfire explained the situation to the others.

"I know. And what's even worse is that even if we _did _hand Terra over, there's no guarantee that we would get Beast boy back." Said Robin.

"Well we should all decide quickly if as you said, Beast boy only has an hour."

"Fifty five minutes now. It took time to get back." Robin pointed out.

A silence fell upon the tower as they all struggled to think of a way out of this situation, until someone spoke up.

"I'll go."

"Terra! You can't! Who knows what they have planned?"

"It's either Beast boy or me. He's always been there for me. It's about time he got something in return. I can finally save him instead of hurting him."

"You realise, of course that if you go, Beast boy will be hurt anyway?" asked Raven.

"It's either that, or he dies. I'm nowhere near as valuable as he is, and to top it all off, there's nothing else we can do."

"Actually... there is." Said Robin, finding a stroke of genius. Risky genius...

"Raven can go through walls, ceilings and floors. Terra can go over there, followed by Raven underground, carrying us inside her shadow bird and using her extra senses, she knows when to let us all out from under the ground and we can get both Beast boy _and _Terra out of there. Not to mention we can beat Slade and Brother blood once and for all."

"Robin! That is a fantastic plan! My friends shall all be together again!" Starfire squealed.

"Star... It's not that simple." Said Robin.

A look of realisation dawned upon Starfire, followed by a tense expression, which was being worn by all of the other present Titans except for Raven. None of them could be sure that Raven would _want _to save Terra.

"Guys, I know what you're thinking. If Raven saves me or not, I don't care. Either way it's fine. If she doesn't save me, then I'll finally feel like I did something truly heroic, and if she does, then we're all together. In any case, It's the only plan we've got."

Terra was right about one thing. It was all they had in the way of plans.

"OK. This is all we have, so let's do this."

* * *

Somewhere far away, in an old metal processing plant, the tall, intimidating figure of Slade stood, waiting for his former apprentice. Just as the time was about to run out, she appeared.

"Terra. How nice of you to join us. Won't you come inside?"

**Man I'm evil! I make you wait months for an update which includes a cliffhanger! Anyway, if you want to, you can try to guess if Raven will save Terra or not! As always, Reviews make my world a happier place.**


End file.
